


Did I do it?

by willsmithstories



Category: Bad Boys (Movies - Bruckheimer), Basic Instinct (Movies), Pahat pojat | Bad Boys (2003)
Genre: Bad Boys, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Detectives, F/M, Fanfiction, Interracial Relationship, Investigations, Love, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsmithstories/pseuds/willsmithstories
Summary: Detective Mike Lowrey is sent to investigate a murder of a man, whose cause of death was by an icepick. This case seems all too familiar to Mike. He suspects the killer is Catherine Tramell, who was linked to a similar case. Soon things take a huge turn, when Mike begins to fall for her.
Relationships: Mike Lowrey/Catherine Tramell
Kudos: 1





	Did I do it?

Cop cars are everywhere. Mike makes his way pass the yellow tape and flashing lights. He slid on his latex gloves, before heading inside a house where the crime scene took place.

Police, Paramedics, and Detectives were spread all throughout the house. They were making small talk, gathering evidence, taking photos, or writing notes.

Mike spots Marcus talking to Captain, and makes his way towards them.

"What up Cap?"

"Look who finally left playboy mansion." said Marcus.

"Give me a good explanation as to why your late." Captain scolded.

Mike knew that he didn't have a good enough reason. So he tries to think of something quick.

"Well, Uhhh...I had a thing...and I went to the thing..but whatchumacallume said somethin'...and I was like no, cause Cap gonna be pissed. And he was like-

"Okay, okay. I've heard enough. As much as I love to listen to your bullshit, were still in the middle of a crime scene. So I suggest, you both do you jobs or hand over your badges."

Mike and Marcus make there way up the stairs.

"Okay, what we got here?" Mike asked.

"By the looks of it... Domestic Homicide." Marcus replied.

"Wife? girlfriend???"

"No ring, no kids, so there's a possibility it could have been by a jealous girlfriend."

"Why a jealous girlfriend?"

Marcus leads Mike into a bedroom. A naked dead man laid on a bed. He appeared to have been stabbed to death. His wrist's were wrapped with a white scarf, and hung on the bedrail behind him.

"Damn!" said Mike, frowning his face.

"Damn is right. She didn't even let the brotha finish." Marcus replied, shaking his head.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"How many stab wounds?" Mike asked one of the coroner's.

"Thirty-two. Seventeen to the heart, fifteen to the lungs."

"What was it?" Mike asked.

"Ice pick."

"An ice pick?"

"Yeah. It was left on the coffee table in the living room. Thin steel handle. Forensics took it downtown."

"How long has this body been laying here?"

"The skin blanches when I press it. This kind of color is about right for six or eight hours."

"Alright. Thanks Doc."

Mike walks back over to Marcus, who was chatting with the other detectives.

"Any witnesses?" he asked Marcus.

"They said the maid came in an hour ago and found him." Marcus replied.

Mike goes to talk to the maid, who was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

He takes out a small notepad and a pen.

"I usually leave around 8:45pm. But, he let me go home much earlier than expected. Around 6:15pm ish." said the maid as she took a puff.

"What time did you get here?"

"5:45am, I believe."

"Before you left later on yesterday, was there anyone other than yourself and Mr Curran here?"

"Yes, his girlfriend."

"Who's the girlfriend?"

"Catherine Tramell."

Mike immediately stops writing. Everything about this crime scene, seemed to play out like dejavu. 

"Catherine Tramell?"

"That's right."

"Does she stay here with Mr. Curran?"

"No, she has an apartment not to far from here."

"Do you have an address?"

"The beach house at Stinson Seadrift 1402."


End file.
